


Fallen and Caught

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Fallen and Caught<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: Ron Witwicky, First Aid, ensemble<br/>Summary: He didn't remember how it happened, only the hands that caught him and the glowing visor.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, light use of language<br/>Notes: Could be considered as a some future part of the Darkened Silence AU or as a stand alone oneshot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fallen and Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fallen and Caught  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Ron Witwicky, First Aid, ensemble  
> Summary: He didn't remember how it happened, only the hands that caught him and the glowing visor.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, light use of language  
> Notes: Could be considered as a some future part of the Darkened Silence AU or as a stand alone oneshot.

He remembered his son telling him and Judy to get out of the area, the Decepticons had decided to attack their home town while Sam and Mikeala had been visiting them.

Why the hell were they attacking here?

Where they still after Sam and Mikeala?

What he didn't remember was how he managed to get to the top of a high building so quickly without Judy, Sam, or Mikeala following behind.

God, it was chaotic everywhere, and giant robots were fighting each other. He must have gotten separated from his group in the large masses of people.

Suddenly the building was crumbling beneath his feet, he only remembered that he yelled as he fell.

And there were those white hands that gently caught him as he was falling with the debris and then he saw the visor.

The blue visor flashed at him gently and brightly, before the robot moved away from the now completely destroyed building.

"Please leave this area and get to safety. Your creation and his other creator are somewhere."

He nodded numbly and ran away from the fighting, hoping to find his family safe like the robot had said. And he would have to remember to thank the robot once the battle was over.


End file.
